This invention relates to a skin preparation and more particularly to a skin preparation exerting an improved therapeutic activity of a topical corticosteroid present therein.
Topical corticosteroid-containing skin preparations have heretofore been used widely. However, it is still desired to improve the efficacy of these skin preparations.